youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Ones Pack
You can view the Young Ones role play archive here: Role Play Archive Young Ones. Foundation The Young Ones Pack was founded in January, 2008 by three dispersal males from the Vivian Pack called Youssarian, Hambone and Thunder Cat, three females called Shatter, Fathom and Jay and teen Commando male called Timber. After several fights Youssarian and Shatter became the alpha couple, soon after Thunder Cat left the pack to find a mate and later formed his own pack, the Scooters, while the remaining wolves stayed together. The Scooters established their territory next to the Young Ones and became one of their main rivals beside the Commandos. Shortly afterwards, Hambone overthrew Youssarian and became the alpha male, though his reign was brief. The Young Ones grew fast thanks to Shatter's big litters and some other subordinate pregnant females, eventually becoming the largest pack in Yellowstone with 30 or more members. Pack Life During Hambone's short reign Shatter gave birth to his pups: Einstein, Beethoven, Shakespeare, Mozart and Big Will. However, Beethoven and Einstein died. Not long after the pups were born Hambone was overthrown by Youssarian, who became the long-term alpha male. The following year Shatter gave birth to Youssarian's pups named Rocket Dog, Hazel, Junior, Bolt and Wiley Kat, sadly Wiley Kat died during an early den move. In January 2010 the Scooters attacked wanting more territory, the Scooters lost, but sadly Bolt was killed during the battle. And a few years later Junior died at the hands of a bear. The following years, the majority of the pack was made up of Shatter's and Youssarian's pups. The third litter born in May, 2010 and consisted of Zero, Dingo, Swift Kill and Silver. When they were no more than a week old, Shakespeare was left babysitting when the Whiskers attacked the den. Shakespeare fought them until the rest of the pack returned. A Whiskers pup called Finn was abandoned and was rescued by Shakespeare. Finn was allowed in the pack with the other pups despite of being a week older. One day Hambone was babysitting along with Rocket Dog, Hazel and Junior when he started a random den move. Silver drowned trying to cross the river however the other pups were carried back to the den by the teens. In spring of 2011 Shatter gave birth to Baker, Miles, Beaker and Super Furry Animal. Mozart was also pregnant and gave birth to Phoenix, Drew and Shade. Shatter killed Shade, and kicked Mozart out of the pack. The following days Shatter appeared to be sick, and soon vanished. Though she returned, but not long after she succumbed to the disease and was found dead, leaving the pack without an alpha female and Youssarian without a mate to produce pups. Mozart took this opportunity and rejoined, taking over as the new alpha female. Soon after Youssarian was challenged by Timber and the pack split. A female named Frost joined Youssarian's splinter group and ousted Mozart, taking the position of alpha female in that half. After a month the two groups rejoined, Frost forced Snow into submission, getting the steady rank as alpha female of the pack. In winter Hazel left to find a mate and he was successful, forming the Geckos. A group of roving males called Homestar Runner and his two brothers Flash and Dasher visited the Young Ones in an attempt to attract females, and althought the resident males chased them off several times and eventually killed Dasher they kept coming. They managed to mate with Rocket Dog, Swift Kill, Mozart and Snow. In spring the five females including Frost the alpha female, were pregnant. Swift Kill aborted her litter that consisted of one single pup, Rocket Dog was second giving birth but her pups were killed by Mozart. Then Mozart gave birth to Petal, Daisy, Canis, Lupus, YM030 and YF031. Frost killed YM030 and YF031 being the weakest of the litter, she allowed the others to live but their mother Mozart faced eviction and this time it was permanent. Later Snow gave birth to Rush, Archer, Sonic and Winter, and Frost was last to give birth to Seacrest, Oriole, Tide, Current and Tundra. Mozart never managed to rejoin the pack and died of starvation. A few weeks later Shakespeare was babysitting the pups alone when the Scooters made a den raid, he protected the pups risking his own life by putting himself between Thunder Cat and the pups. Thunder Cat attacked Shakespeare leaving the poor wolf mortally wounded, unfortunately that night he was found dead. When the Young Ones came back they went into battle and Fathom, the beta, killed the Scooters' alpha female, Raven. A week later Hambone went roving into the Scooters territory but he wasnt successful. The Scooters had followed him all the way back to the Young Ones territory, unconsciously Hambone ran until approaching the den guiding the Scooters there. All the pack members were ready to fight but strangely Youssarian, one of the oldest wolves, didn't attack and he howled the retreat instead. Seeing the Scooters too close to the den Ebony ignored the howl and aggressively attacked, a rival female attacked Frost and Frost attacked back without choice. Youssarian was not wrong on not attacking, the Scooters were infected with a fatal disease, Rabies. Hambone started a den move to save the pups and to avoid fighting with the Scooters and get the rabies. Helped by Rocket Dog this time the den move was useful, Youssarian followed and along with the rest of the pack. They carryed the pups to a nearby den, though one of Snow's pups, Winter, died during the moving and one Frost's, Current, was abandoned, the rest of the pups made it. The following days Youssarian and the patroling party left Hambone, Snow and the infected Ebony in charge of the pups. Two coyotes were hanging around the den, Hambone barked the alarm but didn't give chase so the coyotes didn't leave. When one of the coyotes got too close to the den Snow gave chase, in the other hand Hambone left the babysitting duty to go roving at the Whiskers, the other coyote crawled in the den unfortunately injured Ebony couldn't move so she was unable to stop the coyote. When Snow returned the coyote had wounded Rush badly, Snow killed the coyote but it was too late for poor Rush, next to his mother he gave his last breath. Meanwhile Hambone wasn't successfully at roving so he made his way back to the Young Ones. The patroling party approached and smelling coyote scent they quickly started scent marking and guarding, when Hambone returned he received a good beating from Youssarian. Two weeks later the pups were playing around the den when the vicious Commandos attacked, hungry for territory. Rocket Dog and Swift Kill took some of the pups away, while other pups stayed in the main den with Super Furry Animal and Beaker. The Young Ones were losing so they ran off in different directions making a big split, the Commandos won half of their territory. The pack divided in two halves, one consisted of Rocket Dog, Zero, Dingo, Swift Kill, Finn, Baker, Miles, Avatar and six of the pups: Sonic, Petal, Daisy, Archer, Tundra and Tide. The splinter half never rejoined and eventually became known as the Sequoia. The other half was integrated by Youssarian, Frost, Hambone, Big Will, Snow, Ebony, Fathom, Fang, Super Furry Animal and Beaker, and four pups: Seacrest, Oriole, Canis and Lupus. Rocket Dog and Zero took dominance of the splinter half. The following week a flood hit the den and a part of the territory the Commandos had just won, burned. Big Will was there roving and he ran away later, he encountered the Young Ones splinter half, he beat Zero and took male dominance next to Rocket Dog. Ebony was infected with rabies was too aggressive and Youssarian kicked her out of the pack. Then Ebony stumbled upon the splinter half, the Sequoia, and joined, a month later she took female dominance. When mating season approached Hambone teamed up with Timber and Finn to go on roving,they visited the Whiskers. The adult males were out roving too so the three males easily took over the group. They seemed to have gained acceptance in the Whiskers pack. Then next week the Whiskers males returnedand attacked Hambone, Timber and Finn. A group of Whiskers males killed Finn while another group visiously surrounded Hambone. Luckily the males allowed him to flee and chased away Hambone and Timber. Hambone died that night and Timber returned to the Young Ones on his own. Days later they lost more territory to their new rivals, the Jackals. Soon after while hunting, they chased the elk until entering Commandos territory. The Commandos spotted them and charged. Youssarian decided to attack back, at first it seemed like both sides were evenly matched, but then Youssarian suddenly pulled the emergency brake, realizing they were outnumbered. Unfortunately, eager Seacrest had gotten way ahead of his pack, and he was charging on his own against the whole Commandos. Fortunately the Commandos spared Seacrest’s life, later he joined the Sequoia. The next day they had a territorial fight with the Sequoia, they lost the fight but kept their territory. The following month Maybelline from the Scooters joined and later her two sisters Miss Lilly the Pink and Ju Drop. Unfortunately days later Frost died so Youssarian left to go on roving, Fang took over as alpha male but Timber shortly returned and ousted him, Super Furry Animal took the role as alpha female. Days later Youssarian returned and claimed back his position, killing Timber in the process. A male named Ash was allowed to join the pack. Spring approached and Amber, Animal and Beaker were carrying pups, Amber rebelled against Animal and ousted her. Animal was first giving birth to six pups in another den, however Animal wasn't really interested in taking care of them and prefered to make her way back to the pack. Youssarian arrived and tried to help but it was useless, Animal carried a male pup named Alamo back to the main den but the other five were abandoned. Days later Beaker had three pups all of them males called Sly Cooper, Bentley and Murray. Amber was last giving birth to Maple, Cloud, Boulder, Sub Zero and Puddle. Later a loner called Caution appeared around the pack's territory several times and was chased away, until one day she was accepted in. A bear attacked the den killing Cloud. A few months later the pack took the pups on a hunting trip, Puddle was run on by an elk and died. As months passed Youssarian became less active and could barely contribute to the pack's daily activities due to his old age. Eventually in July, 2013 Youssarian passed away, the pack had lost it's leader. Now, without their experienced leader the Young Ones' good times were over. The beta Ash assumed the role of alpha male. A female named Angerona was accepted into the pack after wandering the territory for a week. Three roving males named Zarathustra, Dougal and Aurinko stalked the pack and were chased several times. Later on a male named Nimrod was accepted into the Pack. Nimrod was attacked by the Agni Kai Rovers and was left badly wounded. After Amber's murder, Caution became the new alpha female. Later on Maybelline was caught mating with the casanova Homestar Runner. At the end of winter Angerona left in search of a better life, but she died in the attempt. In spring, Caution, Maybelline, Oriole and Mist were pregnant, Mist aborted her litter. Tragedy stroke the Young Ones again when Caution died after giving birth, she gave birth to two single pups that were stillborn. After the death of Caution, Oriole stepped up and assumed female dominance. Ash died days after Caution's death. The eldest male, Fang didn't take dominance so Lupus assumed the alpha role besides Oriole. Fang's long reign as beta was over when he was overthrown by younger Canis. Unfortunately Boulder was found dead, but misery wasn't over for the Young Ones. It became harder for them to take down large preys due to their inexperienced young leaders, coyotes and other predators snuck into their territory as Lupus didn't go on patrol often, finishing off the few carcasses left. The big lack of food caused Mist and Fathom to die of starvation, without two of the three oldest wolves future seemed dark for the Young Ones. Things seemed to be getting better with the arrival of Oriole's and Maybelline's litters however two of the ten pups were born dead. Later on Lupus got badly injured and was overthrown by Canis. The Jackals were caught hunting in Young Ones territory and the packs went into battle, after the fight Canis mysteriously disappeared. Two days later Tide and Maple tracked him down into Jackals territory and found him injured, other pack members helped bringing him back to the pack. Unfortunately a few days later Lupus' body was found dead. The Jackals had attacked the den site while the pack had been resting in the rendezvous site. Maybelline and Oriole had managed to hold off the intruders for a short time. Opera managed to grab a female pup just as the pack arrived. Maybelline and Tide had chased after her, Opera let go of the pup but she had already done the damage. The rest of the Young Ones had chased off the Jackals while Maybelline had brought the dying pup back into the den. A few moments later the pup had died while surrounded by its siblings and mother. Later on YM059 got lost and was predated. On winter rovers began to appear, Tide eventually was lead away by a rover named JD and mated with him. On January the Jackals attacked wanting more territory, however the pack retreated as their rivals were infected with mange. They were forced to abandon their home. Several weeks later the Young Ones got back their territory as the Jackals had died off. Foa was allowed to join. Later on the Suitors reappeared and Oriole mated with Homestar. The following day Maple rejoined. In February, Tide gave birth to three pups. Alpha Pair When the Young Ones first formed, Youssarian took male dominance next to Shatter, but days later he was overthrown by his brother, Hambone. Three months later, Youssarian ousted him and became the alpha male again. Three years later, Shatter died, and Mozart took dominance briefly before Snow beat her. Soon after, while the pack was separated, Frost joined and overthrew Snow, becoming the new alpha female next to Youssarian. In early 2013 Frost died, so Super Furry Animal took dominance but was soon ousted by Amber. Fang and then Timber took dominance while Youssarian went roving. At the end of July, Youssarian died, so Ash assumed dominance. Amber was killed by Caution. Soon both Caution and Ash died so Oriole and Lupus became the new alpha pair. Two months later, Lupus was gored by an elk and got badly injured, and was overthrown by Canis. Rival packs The first rival pack for the Young Ones were the Scooters that formed at the same time near their territory border. The Scooters relentlessly attacked the Young Ones, constantly stirring up trouble between the two packs, and trouble with the Scooters only came to an end when the pack succumbed to rabies. Their new enemies were the Commandos and Whiskers, though they had always been a present nuisance. A new pack called the Geckos was formed nearby, but they soon moved away. In 2012 the Young Ones split permanently, forming the Sequoia, who temporarily became their new rivals. Later, they moved away as well, ending any disputes or encounters between them. The Jackals moved near their territory and became their new enemies. They began to have frequent encounters with them. In January of 2015, the Jackals invaded, seeking more territory. Though their territory was being stolen, the Young Ones reluctantly retreated, their rivals having been infected with mange. The Whiskers ended up moving further away, limiting their encounters and bringing a halt to territory disputes. The Rascals Pack was then founded in 2013, becoming their new neighbours, however they are still a small pack so they haven't caused trouble for the bigger Young Ones thus far. Current Members The Young Ones have 24 members as of February, 2015. Canis (YM028) (Available) Alpha Male Oriole (YF037) (Played by ObsidianTheMighty) Alpha Female Nimrod (PLM006) (Played by Muzzlelad) Beta Male Maybelline (SCF018) (Played by Foa lan) Beta Female Miss Lilly the Pink (SCF015) (Played by Falling Nebula) Subordinate Tide (YF038) (Played by Foa lan) Subordinate Beaker (YF017) (Played by ErchomaiPethainoun) Subordinate Ju Drop (SCF016) (Available) Subordinate Murray (YM048) (Played by Oo.CrimsonSky.oO) Subordinate Sly Cooper (YM046) (Played by Diversity~United) Subordinate Sub Zero (YM052) (Available) Subordinate Alamo (YM045) (Played by Hanyetuwi) Subordinate Bentley (YM047) (Played by Cinerescent) Subordinate Mabili (YF056) (Played by Rainefall) Juvenile Besenji (YM058) (Played by Cinerescent) Junvenile Toblerone (YF057) (Available) Juvenile Veil (YF060) (Played by Beiruthen) Juvenile Ficho (YM061) (Available) Juvenile Maple (YF049) (Played by Rebellionarising) Subordinate Foa (Played by Foa lan) Subordinate Super Furry Animal (YF018) (Played by Aurora2000) Omega + 3 newborn pups Category:Packs Category:Current Packs Category:Role Play Packs